


Away We Go

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Daisy, Post 3x22, The Seychelles, Vacation, mentions of mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they leave for the Seychelles, Jemma and Fitz spend their last moments on the base talking about home, friends, and their nervous-excitement for all the various activities their romantic vacation has in store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitablyfitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablyfitzsimmons/gifts).



Jemma stopped her pacing to stare at the two packed bags on the bed for the third time. Her gaze then drifted to Fitz’s dresser. She scanned down it as if she had x-ray vision; each drawer’s contents’ she’d memorized in the three weeks since they’d started sleeping together.

 _No. All the clothes they needed were packed_. Jemma resumed her pacing again. Lab results started scrolling through her head. She rushed to Fitz’s desk and ruffled through papers until she found the data her mind wouldn’t let go of. _No. Everything checked out_. She had reviewed the data and sent it in yesterday.

So, what was it, then? Pacing and playing hot potato with her phone as she switched it from one hand to the other were the two things that allowed Jemma to contain herself.

She clicked the home button on her phone for the third time that minute. The numbers had changed from thirty-eight to thirty-nine. Surrendering, Jemma forced herself to shove the phone into her back pocket.

The moment she did, Fitz rushed through the door. “Hey. Sorry.” The doorknob crashed against the perpendicular wall with force. “You ready to go?”

Halting mid-step, Jemma blurted out, “How is she?”

“Jemma…” Fitz added caution to his voice. “Daisy is fine. We’ve talked about this. You even said that we needed to take care of ourselves so that she could take care of her—”

“I know what I said.” Jemma cut him off. “But you were just with her and was wondering how she was.”

Fitz sighed and scratched his head. “She’s feeling guilty, Jemma. It’s still eating away at her. As much as I empathize with it and as much as you identify with it…At some point, she will heal with time or someone just has to kick her in the ass, and—” Jemma opened her mouth to speak. “Before you say anything, it’s not going to be us.”

“Why not?” Jemma protested. “Maybe it should be! It’s just like you said! Maybe we are the two perfect people to help her.” Jemma swallowed, letting her buried confession rise to the surface. “I don’t think we should go. Our friend needs us. I think we should stay here—just for a little while longer. I can reschedule the flight—”

“No, Jemma.”

“Fitz! It’s for Daisy—”

“No, it’s not.” Fitz gave her a sad smile and searched her face. As Jemma begun to piece together his meaning, she felt his reassuring, warm hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay to be nervous about going away, Jemma.”

“Ugh, Fitz.” Her tiredness came out in a whisper. “Don’t. That’s not—”

“I think the base, your work, everyone here…it’s home for you. It’s how you healed and how you regained your strength back after everything you went through. When we went back to Scotland and England for Christmas holidays, I could tell you were fighting through nerves. And  
that’s ok, Jemma. Good even—”

“Fitz.” Jemma stepped closer to him, finding her confidence. “You’re home for me. You’re my home. Whenever I’m with you, wherever we are, I’m already home. I don’t want to think about work or life-threatening missions or this base…I just want you. You, Fitz, all to myself with no distractions…And don’t forget,” Jemma cupped his cheek, her fingers brushing through his scruff. “It was my idea to take you on a romantic getaway in the first place.”

Before Fitz could respond, Jemma captured his lips with hers. Fitz’s arms were soon around her waist and the couple swayed on the spot. Jemma leaned on one foot and then the other, before breaking it off with a wide smile and a scrunched up nose.

Jemma’s words and cuteness filled Fitz with elation. He tried to keep it in check as he warned again, “Jemma…”

 “Ugh, Fine!” She rolled her eyes. “I am nervous. Nervous-excited, okay?” Her smile grew until it glowed out her eyes. “You happy now?”

“Hmm-mm.” Fitz leaned in for a kiss. “Very, very, happy.”

“Good.” Jemma extended her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Their lips found each other for a third kiss and then a fourth.

“Jemma.” Fitz whispered, leaning his forehead to hers.

“Yeah.”  

“I’m really nervous-excited too.”

Jemma laughed out loud in his arms, her wide smile returning.

“I’ve never been whisked off for a romantic getaway before.”

“Hmm,” Jemma wiggled her eyebrows at him. “I should hope not.”

“And I am very much looking forward to taking you up on that thing you promise would take my breath away.”

Mischief played on Jemma’s face. She lowered her hand to his shirt collar and played with the fabric between her fingers. “You mean, the many things I will do to take your breath away... and the various activities and locations I will do them in?”

Fitz gaped at her, his gaze uncontrollably falling to her fingers at his collar. “The, uh, various—activities?”

“Many. Various. Activities. In the water.” She kissed his neck. “On the beach.” Then his cheek. “In our large hotel room,” she captured his lips for a brief, but passionate kiss.

“Oh-ok.” Fitz regretted pulling back. “I can see your nervousness is wearing off, but let’s not get took excited, ok? We do have a plane to catch.”

“Right.” Jemma relaxed. “So…Daisy…?”

“Mack is going to be there for her. He wants to be. They’ve really bonded as partners. I honesty believe he is the right person to help her through this. Him and May. She’s in good hands, Jemma.”

“Yeah…good…and we’ll figure out how to send nice postcards or something that are supportive and uplifting rather than happy-in-your-face, right?”

“Yeah.” Fitz assured her. “If anything, the pictures might add a little light and color…and calm to her room.”

“Ok. Good.” Jemma nodded. “Thank you, Fitz.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

As the couple leaned in for another kiss, a phone timer beeped, breaking them apart. Jemma reached to her back pocket and peered down at the time.

She placed a hand on Fitz’s chest. “We have to go now if we’re going to make our flight.”

“Hmm.” Fitz stole another kiss. “One more minute.”

Jemma pulled back. “Fitz, we will have all the minutes we want for that—and more—once we get there.”

“Really?” He now wiggled his eyebrows at her in anticipation. “You promise?” He asked and then stepped back to pick up the two bags on the bed. “‘Cuz, I will hold you to that, Doctor.”

Jemma giggled and reached out for the bag he handed her. “I promise.”

“Okay, then.” Fitz took hold of the door knob. Before turning it, however, he leaned in for a final kiss. As he opened the door to the outside world, he added, “Away we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved to hear from you in the comments! ♥︎


End file.
